


For The Harpies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [487]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post War, Quidditch, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Playing for the Harpies is witch-code for liking girls.Ginny plays for the Harpies in multiple senses of the phrase.





	For The Harpies

“Does she play for the Harpies?” Has long since been witch-code for liking other witches, and Ginny Weasley, after she finishes her schooling, is very proud to say yes, in both senses of the phrase.

It didn’t work with Harry. Plain, simple, they’re good friends–no one else takes so much time off to come to her matches–but she likes witches too much and, honestly, his schoolboy crush hadn’t survived a war.

She’s a Harpy now, and happy for it.

Practices are a bitch–Gwenog Jones makes Johnson and Harry look like calm, laid back Captains–and Ginny often leaves sore, dirty, and exhausted for her quiet little flat. Mum wanted her to stay at home, but with her travel schedule and strange hours and just growing up, Ginny needed a bit of space. The Harpies pay well, anyways. She can afford a flat.

She dismounts her broom after practice, feeling like her muscles are on fire and knowing her back is covered in dirt–Gwenog had them working on close-quarter maneuvers close to the ground today, a lot of near misses that sometimes didn’t turn out to be misses–and is ready for a shower and a cup of tea.

“Ginny! Ginny!”

Ginny looks around, hoisting her broom onto her shoulder as she goes. “Luna?” She asks, starting to run across the pitch, despite her tired muscles. “Luna, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of the country!”

“I just got back,” Luna says, beaming. “You fly very well.”

“Thanks,” Ginny grins. “I’ve been practicing.”

“You look great too,” Luna says, as always just saying things no one else would.

“Luna, I look a mess. I’m covered in dirt and sweat. I probably have bugs in my hair. And talking of my hair…”

“Great,” Luna repeats, and Ginny blushes.

She’s missed Luna when she’s been abroad, looking for the fantastical creatures she’s always dreamt of finding.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Ginny asks.

“Some,” Luna says vaguely. “But I missed what I had here more.”

Ginny swallows. She’s distinctly aware of the team still behind her, of being the new kid, of being judged. She’s distinctly aware that she doesn’t care. “Hey, Luna, want to come back to mine? I’m craving a cup of tea.”


End file.
